interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Serco Empire ship roles
Ship Classes Hauler+ class, Hauler+A class, Hauler+H class, Hauler+M class, Hornet+ class, Pioneer+ class, Flyer+ class, Flyer+A class, Drake+class, Shuttle+class, raptor+class, ranger+class, orion+class, venture+ class, Creon class, Overlord class, Overlord X class and Ares X class, Magnus X class. Old Generation Fleet Hauler+(A)(H)class: This class of ship makes up the Empires fleets. It is used in warfare due to the strong equipment and components that are able to be equipped onto the ship. It can hold up well in great numbers but comes at a high cost. The Hauler+H class was the flag ship of the Imperial Serco Empire before being decommissioned (S.E. Ambassador). These class of ships will be making up all future war fleets along with the Orion+class. The M variant is now used for mining. The new generation war fleet that contains new capital ships have took over the war fleet. These ships are no longer used in battle. A Magnus X Class has replaced the flagship, it still inherits the name Ambassador. Hornet+class: This ship has a support role in the fleet. It's high mobility and speed makes it useful in combat. Unfortunately it's can be easily destroyed if multiple ships targeted it. The Imperial Serco Empire had lost 2 in battle. This class of ship is no longer used in battles. Pioneer+ class: This class of ship is a small fighter used along side the Hauler+classes. It's able to equip decent armaments and is able to withstand damage. They're also much cheaper than the Haulers. The empire lost 1 in battle. This class of ship is no longer used in battle. Flyer+(A)class: This class of ship has the same role as the pioneer+ class. It too is a capable fighter but it can't withstand too much damage. It's still effective in groups during battle. 2 were lost in previous battles.There's also one Flyer+A class due to the fact it was found abandoned. It was name was changed from Belfast to S.E. Belfast. This class of ship is no longer used in battle. Drake+ class: This is used in battle for its good armament, mobility and strength. This class of ship was founded by the S.E. Ambassador and her crew and was brought into the Empire. It's still in service today. It was named the S.E. Survivor. This class of ship is no longer used in battle. Shuttle+ class: This is used to support firepower in battle. The shuttle is usually equipped with plasma pulse or photon burst. It's doesn't last long if targeted but is very cheap. 1 was lost (due to 1v1 with ARES XD). This class of ship is no longer used in battle. Raptor+ class: This class of ship was used before Serco was an Empire. It was also an early vessel for interstellar travel like the ranger+ class. It doesn't cope well in battle due to the weak armaments, Hull armour and shields. This class is no longer used in battle but for trading. 3 ships had been lost due to bandit attack. Few were damaged but weren't repaired. Ranger+ class: Like the raptor this ship is used for trading. It wasn't used until the S.E. Marauder found it abandoned in deep space. It was then brought into the Empire as a trade ship. This was never used in battle. A new mining fleet consists of these ships. Orion+ class: This was a frigate used in many navies. The Empire bought 3 of these ships as a heavy battle cruiser for war. These were prototypes for future fleets of Serco but are more expensive than the highly favoured Hauler+ classes. 5 more of these shis have been commissioned for the Empire and are still active . This class of ship is in the Empires war fleet along with the Hauler+class. It has been taken out of the war fleet to make way for the new, more reliable and superior capital ships. Venture+ class: The venture was thought to replace the hauler class. 2 were bought but then the plan to replace them was cancelled by the leader. One ship had been lost in battle (due to blowing up). The plan has been cancelled due to the amount of haulers that were capable for war and having to replace every single one. The last ship active is the S.E. Tracer. This class of ship is no longer used in battle. The Hauler was replaced by the new generation of war ships. Next Generation Fleet Ares X Class: This class of ship is in the New Generation war fleet. It is classified as a destroyer. It is capable of going as fast as a Hauler class with fully upgraded engines and able to equip better weapons. 2 have been commissioned to support strength in war. Overlord X(A) class: This is a battle cruiser capable of equipping the strongest equipment and destroying enemy fleets within seconds in small numbers. It is a giant compared to the Hauler class. It has successfully took down 3 enemy stations. 2 of these ships have been commissioned, the X variant was the new flagship before being replaced (S.E. Ambassador), the A variant is still the little sister (S.E. Battalion). It's a tiny bit faster than a Hauler class with full stock engines. Creon A class: This is a freighter that is much more superior than the hauler class. It is not capable of equipping a cloaking device. It is able to equip the same armament as the Ares class. 3 have been commissioned to support the fleet in battle. Magnus X Class: This is truly one of the strongest ships in the Empire. It was the replacement for the Overlord X class flagship. There are only 3 in the empire. 2 are currently on patrol in Graviar. The third is the new flagship Back to previous page: ☀http://interstellar-pilot.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Serco_Empire Category:Player Factions